


Tune In Channel Guide

by HQ_TMTVs (AHandWriter)



Series: Tune In [1]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game), Multi-Fandom
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Cover Art, Creepy, Fanart, Gen, Headcanon, Horror, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other genres may be included, Possible Character Death, Possible Spoilers, Short Stories, Tags Contain Spoilers, Television, Theories, and... a bit of comedy? Yes really, the individual fanfics also have their own tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHandWriter/pseuds/HQ_TMTVs
Summary: A list of Channels (individual, stand-alone fanfics) for the Tune In series. Click on the bolded titles to, ahem, "tune in."News Update: Here it is, everyone! The second episode of Channel 5: Life's a TV Show, "In Our Solitude," is up!
Series: Tune In [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053683
Kudos: 17





	Tune In Channel Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfic series, mostly centering around the protagonists and the main antagonist of Little Nightmares 2 in a collection of short stories that have varying degrees of horror and creepiness, along with other genres. There will also be my own headcanons and theories that will be interwoven into the fics, so if you have any questions, comments, thoughts, or counterarguments for them, please feel free to leave comments in the comment sections!
> 
> If anything, I feel that a quote from physicist Niels Bohr sums up the theories made by the LN fandom: "We are all agreed that your theory is crazy. The question that divides us is whether it is crazy enough to have a chance of being correct." Seriously, I don't usually get very deep into making up theories about stuff in movies, games, or books, but I think the Little Nightmares series is chock-full of fuel for theories and headcanons, so I think it's pretty awesome that people have done so given the evidence the games provide.
> 
> Disclaimers: due to the nature of the main game series featured in these stories, there's a strong possibility of (fictional) children being harmed by adults and a few other things not exactly suitable for minors being depicted in the fanfics here. Granted, it's all fiction, but in case you're unsure about wanting to read further because of that, let this be the point where you can reconsider. After all, as a line in Dan Bull's Dive Into The Madness goes, the adults (including me, the author of these fics/Channels) are "not adequately providing childcare." Also, all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creators.
> 
> Otherwise, tune in to this Little Nightmares series!

* * *

*Cover art by me

Currently Available Channels (I will add some more as time goes on!):

* * *

*The "Oldies"/Before LN2's release:

**1** [**Pale City Eyes**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615883)

**2[It's Going to Be Okay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111896)**

**3** [**Carry on My Legacy, Kid**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469880/chapters/69762192)

 **4** [**The**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881057/chapters/70849614#workskin)[ **Thin Man is**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881057/chapters/70849614#workskin)[ **Disappointed**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881057/chapters/70849614#workskin)

*Includes information/theories/etc. that are outdated/may have been debunked

* * *

The "New Era"/After LN2's release:

5 Life's a TV Show

 **5.1** [**Bad Dreams Are Made of This**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641323/chapters/72874215)

**5.2[In Our Solitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641323/chapters/73568427#workskin)**

* * *

Possible Upcoming Channels:

(?) Based on an Author's Experiences (working title)

(?) How to Disappear (In)Completely

(?) 1 + 6 = 16

(?) The Best Friend

(?) A Feather in Your Fedora

* * *

"Missing"/"Unofficial" Channels:

**[Positive Hat Validation, or Sick Hat!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349267)**

**Author's Note:**

> The Five Main Tenets* of the Little Nightmares Fandom as of Its Current State:  
> 1\. Everyone more or less loves Mono/the Thin Man.  
> 2\. Though there are Monix detractors, at the same time there are people who ship the Thin Man with the Lady, so technically it's still Monix, but older (if you subscribe to the theories that are mentioned next).  
> 3\. All of the theories! Especially the time loop theory, "The Thin Man is Mono's future/older self" theory, and the "Six becomes the Lady" theory.  
> 4\. Fix-it fics/AU fics/general coping mechanisms exist because of the ending(s).  
> 5\. To (somewhat) quote a SpongeBob meme: "Oh no, he's/she's hot!" (You know who I'm referring to.)
> 
> \-------
> 
> *Only in the Little Nightmares series will you find a man that looks like he stepped out of a 1950s black-and-white TV show/movie being shipped with a geisha with shadowy powers. On top of that, there's a possibility that the 1950s TV guy was once a boy who liked to wear hats, and the geisha being a girl who liked to wear yellow raincoats.
> 
> *These are more like my observations, but they more or less accurately describe what's going on right now.


End file.
